Vibeology
by Shananigans402
Summary: Dani is wandering the halls of NYADA and happens to stumble upon Santana's performance of Cold Hearted. She is instantly drawn to Santana and wants to get to know her better...however, their next encounter happens a bit sooner than she expected when Santana gets kicked out of the loft. Set during the events of season 4, episode 16 'Feud'.
1. Cold Hearted

Dani stormed out of one of the many NYADA rehearsal studios after ending things with Sadie, a junior in the musical theater program. They'd only been casually hooking up for the past two weeks or so, but Sadie constantly asked Dani for her help while rehearsing, only to then pick a fight when Dani gave her constructive criticism or overshadowed her vocally while singing backup. Dani decided she'd had enough of girls like Sadie, they were all the same. At first, they were all over Dani and her talent, but then their own egos and jealousy got in the way and led to drama and tension.

Dani let out an exasperated huff and ran a hand through her blonde hair as she walked down the hall of the unfamiliar building. She silently vowed to herself that she was done with performing arts hopefuls. She would no longer waste her time with students at Tisch, NYADA, or Julliard. As much as Dani loved finding attractive gay or bisexual girls who were as into music and performing as she was, they always seemed to come with a ridiculous amount of emotional baggage and narcissism.

As she continued to make her way down the hall, searching for the exit, the unmistakable sound of Paula Abdul lyrics caught her attention. She tried to ignore it so she could get out of the building and away from the temptation of talented women in revealing dance clothing. However, there was something about the voice singing the familiar song that caused Dani to hesitate before continuing toward the room where the music was coming from.

As soon as Dani peered into the room, she was immediately glad she'd made the detour. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was currently dancing on scaffolding while surrounded by backup dancers. Dani leaned against the doorjamb, stunned at how gorgeous and talented the Latina was. The rational part of her brain tried to remind her that only a moment ago she'd vowed to have nothing to do with performing arts girls anymore. However, she silenced the thought as the gorgeous woman continued to show off her talent and flexibility.

Dani noticed that the woman seemed to be performing for a guy who was seated in a folding chair. He looked too young to be a teacher, so Dani figured this must be a personal performance rather than a class. Based on the song choice, Dani surmised that the beautiful woman dancing was calling out her cheating boyfriend, who seemed oddly emotionless as he watched the performance.

As the song came to an end, her suspicion was confirmed as the Latina approached the guy seated in the chair.

"Pack your bags," the woman instructed before continuing past him to disconnect her phone from the aux cord en route towards the door. Her determined pace faltered as she caught sight of Dani in the doorway, her resolved expression slipping into one of curiosity as she continued towards the exit.

"Sorry for intruding," Dani apologized, taking a few steps back into the hallway to allow the woman to exit, "I just heard the song and wanted to see what was going on. You have some good moves." It was an understatement, to be sure, but Dani knew gushing about how much she'd actually enjoyed watching the woman would only make her seem even creepier.

The woman quirked an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her face as she walked out of the room; she held Dani's gaze while nodding towards the hall in the direction she was walking, giving Dani the indication to follow.

Dani definitely wasn't passing up the opportunity to follow the dark-haired beauty and she quickly fell in step beside the woman, "Sorry your boyfriend's such a dick. If I'm being honest, you can do a lot better."

"Boyfriend?" The woman scoffed, but an amused smile played at her lips, "Oh hell no, that over-moussed, boy band reject is definitely not my boyfriend. I mean, he probably wishes he was. He's dating my roommate, but I know he's up to some shady shit and I want him to stay away."

Dani had to admit she was pleased to find out the gorgeous woman wasn't dating the guy who had been watching her performance. "So you're trying to protect your roommate then?" Dani clarified as she followed her down a flight of stairs.

The woman nodded, "Don't get me wrong, she annoys the hell out of me most of the time, but she's like family to me. So I refuse to let that moronic Ken doll take advantage of her."

"Well, I hope your plan works," Dani said as they reached the first floor, "Honestly though, if I were that guy, I would be at your apartment ten times as much after witnessing that…and not to spend time with your roommate."

The woman smirked and turned to face Dani, her gaze drifting over the blonde as she properly took her in for the first time. "I suppose that is a risk, but he knows he has no chance in hell with me - and not just because I'm a lesbian, but because I find him completely obnoxious and repulsive in just about every way."

Dani couldn't help but grin as she caught the mention of the woman's sexual orientation, "Like I said, you're way too good for him, even if you were straight," she said with a flirtatious smile. "I'm Dani, by the way."

"Santana," the woman introduced herself, her smile matching Dani's as the chemistry between the two only seemed to heighten once Santana's sexual orientation was out in the open. "So, Dani, are you a student here?"

Dani shook her head, "No, I was, um, kinda hanging out with someone who goes here, but she had yet another dramatic meltdown and I decided I'd had enough, so I left. I was on my way out when I noticed your performance and you really caught my attention."

Santana's smile widened at the compliment, or perhaps at the subtle comment about Dani having been 'hanging out' with a female student, which clearly sounded like code for fuck buddies. "Well, I'm glad I caught your attention," she said as she shifted closer, "And honestly, I'm glad you're not a student here. Between my two obnoxious roommates and that shady creep Brody, I've had about enough of arrogant NYADA students."

"So you're not a student here?" Dani clarified, surprised by the news.

"Not a chance," Santana said as she shook her head, "I mean, I never auditioned and I could definitely get in if both Berry and Hummel made the cut, but I've seen the crazy hoops they have to jump through for their classes and that's just not my style. I went to University of Louisville for a hot minute on a cheerleading scholarship, but the whole college thing was just not for me. I want to be famous and I'm not going to let college take up my time and hold me back, I'll just get a job and go to auditions and stuff until I get my big break."

There was a lot in that mini-monologue that Dani really liked - especially that Santana was not a NYADA student, that apparently she'd been a cheerleader, which definitely had it's benefits, and that she had career ambitions very similar to her own.

"I agree completely," Dani said with a nod, "These arts students are scary driven and total narcissists, but getting a degree from NYADA or Juilliard doesn't ensure fame or success. In the entertainment industry, it's all about talent, and if you have it, it doesn't matter if you have a degree in musical theater or if you're waiting tables; if you put in the effort to get discovered, you can make it. And that's why I love this industry."

Santana nodded along with Dani's explanation and tilted her head to the side as she assessed the blonde, "Does that mean you're an industry hopeful too?"

Dani smiled and gave a small nod, "Yeah, I love to perform. I've been singing and writing songs ever since I started taking piano lessons in elementary school. I have a day job at a restaurant, but I do what I can to work on my career in my off hours."

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime," Santana commented with a flirtatious smile, "And not just because a gorgeous girl with talent is a huge turn on for me, but because future stars like us need to stick together."

Dani grinned at the way Santana was blatantly flirting with her and couldn't help but notice the way her body was reacting to the gorgeous woman in front of her. The attraction between them was undeniable and Dani had every intention to do something about it, "Do you want to go get a drink?" She asked with a charming smile before glancing over at the clock that hung in the hallway and noticed it wasn't even noon yet, "Or, maybe coffee?"

Santana chuckled at her correction and glanced over at the clock as well, "I'd love to, but unfortunately I have a job interview that I have to get to."

Dani frowned and wondered if she'd completely misread the situation and the other woman wasn't as into her as she thought. Fortunately, any uncertainty disappeared when Santana held out her phone.

"Give me your number and I'll definitely hit you up for a rain check on that drink," Santana said with a smirk.

Dani eagerly took her up on her offer and entered her number into Santana's contacts. "Don't take too long on that rain check," Dani flirted as she gave her a playful wink.

"Oh trust me, I won't," Santana grinned as she took her phone back, "See you soon, Dani."

Dani watched as the other woman walked away, taking the opportunity to check her out from the back. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly, unable to believe the events of the last several minutes. Any disappointment or frustration over Sadie's bitchiness was long gone and all thoughts were consumed by Santana. She really hoped she heard from the other woman soon.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of a short multi-chapter fic based on the events of 4x16. Please review to let me know your thoughts on the first chapter!


	2. Opposites Attract

When Dani's phone lit up with a call from an unknown number later that night, she couldn't help but grin. Though there was always the chance it was yet another spam call from a telemarketer, she couldn't help but hope it was from the stunning woman she'd met earlier that day.

"Hello?" Dani answered, her heart racing as she waited for the identity of the unknown caller to be revealed.

"Hey, it's Santana."

Dani couldn't help but grin that there wasn't any sort of explanation that followed - Santana was that confident that Dani would know exactly who she was despite only sharing a three-minute conversation.

"I was hoping it was you," Dani responded honestly, "I'm glad you decided to not wait too long on the rain check."

"About that," Santana said, her voice taking on a hesitant tone, "I have kind of a big favor to ask."

"Okay," Dani replied as her brow furrowed in confusion, "What's up?"

"You know how I was telling you about my obnoxious roommates? Well, they heard about my amazing performance earlier and totally freaked out like the annoying little goblins they are. They had this creepy 'family meeting' and kicked me out."

"That sucks," Dani responded, feeling bad for the woman.

"Yeah, so I kinda need a place to stay…" Santana continued.

"Oh," Dani said as she finally put the pieces together and realized what the favor Santana was hinting at. She thought about it for a moment, but knew that if she and Santana had gone out for a coffee or drink that day, she'd have been doing anything possible to get the beautiful woman to come home with her. The thought of Santana coming over was very, very appealing so she didn't hesitate to extend the invitation, "I know we only met today, but if you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay here."

"Really? Thank you, that would be amazing," Santana gushed, though the lack of surprise in her tone made it clear that was what she'd been hoping for. "Where exactly do you live?"

Dani chuckled and gave Santana her address before ending the call with a promise to see her soon. As soon as the call was disconnected, she immediately started straightening up her room. It wasn't messy, per se, but there were clothes strewn over the floor and on top of the dresser and her bed definitely needed to be made. After spending a few minutes tidying, Dani knew it was time to tackle the second, and more concerning, item on her list of things to do before Santana arrived - give her roommates the heads up.

To say Dani was close with her roommates was an understatement; they were the closest thing she had to family after her parents kicked her out of the house for her same-sex attraction. In fact, her roommate Victoria had been one of the very first people she met after moving to the city. Dani had answered an ad looking for a young, female roommate and had been put through the wringer by Victoria, answering question after question, some very intrusive and others simply ridiculous. If Dani hadn't been so new to the city and had realized that level of interrogation was highly unusual, she might have walked out - she later learned many other applicants had. Nonetheless, she stuck it out and earned Victoria's approval, getting permission to stay in the minuscule spare bedroom in the two-bedroom place that Dani was convinced had originally been a one-bedroom with a walk-in closet that had been converted into a second bedroom.

Despite Victoria's quirks and strong Type-A personality that was the exact opposite to Dani's laid-back and easy going nature, the two ended up becoming friends. That friendship grew stronger over the two years they had lived together in the tiny two-bedroom apartment and they'd had each others backs through many relationships, job hirings and firings, friendship drama, and more. When they finally decided they needed more space, it was a given that they'd be moving together - just to someplace where it took more than five steps to get from the bathroom to the kitchen and then the bedroom.

When they found a place that was in the perfect location and offered plenty of space as well as checking off most of the items on Victoria's must-have list, they knew they had to get it. The only problem was it was a three-bedroom place and the rent was far too expensive to cover on their own. Dani finally convinced Victoria to give her friend Skye a chance. Like Dani, Skye was a lesbian, and they had actually become friends after a chance meeting in a gay bar where they got to talking and realized they had both dated or hooked up with at least three of the same women. Despite their similar taste in women, Dani and Skye had never been interested in each other - perhaps due to their intermeshed dating history or maybe because they both genuinely wanted a friend in the gay community and didn't want to make things complicated.

Whatever the reason, they had become close friends and Skye's free-spirited nature strangely fit in with the already weird balance of contrasting personalities between Dani and Victoria. Although Victoria had been hesitant about Skye at first, the trio soon became quite close and a harmonious balance settled over the apartment.

However, rent in the city continued to rise and at the start of the year, the three women were worried they would no longer be able to afford their place when their landlord hiked their rent for the year. Victoria's boyfriend, Bennett, offered to move in and the trio had mostly accepted because they didn't want to have to move from their place, though all three of them worried what it would be like to introduce another person, and a male at that, into the equation.

Fortunately, their worrying had been for nothing. Bennett settled into their odd and quirky dynamic seamlessly. He was already comfortable being quite submissive to women having dated Victoria for a year and a half, and he was as Type B as Dani, so he tended to go along to get along. Over the past five months, the roommates had really found their groove and become a slightly dysfunctional, but loving and protective family. Which was why Dani was nervous as she left her bedroom to go find her roommates.

She entered the living room to find Bennett and Victoria curled up and watching a movie while Skye was tending to her houseplants. "Hey guys," Dani said as she walked into the room and sat down on the loveseat.

Victoria glanced over and instantly seemed to pick up on the fact that Dani had something she wanted to talk about, so she paused the movie and glanced over expectantly.

"So, I just wanted to give you all the heads up that I have someone coming over…" Dani began, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions that was sure to follow.

"Oh who? Do I know her?" Skye asked as she set down her watering can and shifted to face Dani.

At the same time, Victoria narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Dani, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not seeing anyone," Dani confirmed before shifting her attention to Skye, "And I don't know, maybe. But I don't think you've ever mentioned her and I certainly haven't ever seen you out with her, or I would have remembered."

"Ooh so she's hot," Skye said with a grin as she shifted closer, "What's her name? Where did you meet her?"

"_When_ did you meet her?" Victoria added, " And why is she coming over?"

Dani felt as if she was being interrogated as she glanced back and further between her friends and tried to keep up with all the questions being thrown at her. "Her name's Santana. We, uh, we met earlier today at NYADA, and she's coming over because she had a fight with her roommates and they kicked her out."

"So she's coming _here_?" Victoria said, her volume rising as she expressed her disbelief, "Dani, you met this girl today and she's coming here after getting kicked out of her apartment, which means she has no other friends. Clearly there is something really wrong with this girl."

"You know I hate to side with Victoria," Skye spoke up, "But there's a really bad sign. In my experience, girls who have that much drama within 24 hours of meeting them have really bad energy and things only get worse the longer you're with them."

"You said you met her at NYADA," Bennett said, having merely been sitting back and observing up until this point, "That's a really hard school to get into, so she must have her shit together at least somewhat if she goes there."

Dani smiled at Bennett's attempt to help her out, but unfortunately she knew that wasn't exactly a helpful path to go down, "Well, she doesn't actually go there. She probably could though, she seems really talented."

"What do you mean she doesn't go there? Why was she there? And how do you know she's talented? And at what exactly?" Victoria challenged, taking no break between the rapid fire questions.

"Well, to be fair I don't go there either and I was there," Dani pointed out, "I mean, I was just helping out this girl I'd hooked up with a couple times, but she was being annoying and bitchy so I left. And I overheard someone singing and kinda stopped in to check it out; Santana was singing and dancing and she was just really hot, okay? I couldn't help but watch and we got to talking after, so yeah. She seems really cool, I promise."

"I don't get it, why was she singing and dancing if she doesn't go there?" Bennett asked, clearly confused as he tried to piece together Dani's explanation.

Dani knew she probably shouldn't admit the real reason, but she was always bad at making up lies on the spot and Victoria could always call her on it, "Well, she doesn't like her roommate's boyfriend so she was performing a Paula Abdul song to him so he would get the message to stay away from her roommate."

There was a moment of silence in the apartment, which Dani knew was not a good sign. She looked around at the expressions on her roommates faces, which ranged from confused to incredulous.

"Okay, what?" Victoria said as she shook her head, "That makes absolutely no sense. Dani, this girl sounds legitimately psychotic. You need to stay away from her."

"No, but she's really not," Dani said as she gave Victoria a look imploring her to hear her out, "I know it doesn't sound great, but she's actually really cool, and really talented, and I think I actually like her."

"She must be really hot for you to look past all this drama and still be interested," Skye surmised, "So how hot are we talking?"

Dani chuckled and shook her head, "I'm not looking past anything, the drama is just coincidental. But for your information, very hot. I'm talking most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Well I don't care how hot she is," Victoria replied, "I think you're an idiot for agreeing to let her come over. Just so you know, if she steals anything, you have to pay for it."

Dani rolled her eyes at her roommate's dramatics, even though she had expected the overreaction, "Oh come on, you've been dying to redecorate. If she steals anything, she'll be doing you a favor."

"I'm glad you think this is all a joke," Victoria scoffed, "You won't be laughing when you get murdered tonight because you let a psychotic stranger into our place!"

"Well obviously, I can't laugh if I'm dead," Dani pointed out with an amused smile on her face.

Bennett and Skye were laughing at Dani's antics, while Victoria simply glared at Dani, "I'm serious, just because you like to live a risky lifestyle doesn't mean the rest of us do. Bennett and I will be locking our door. Skye, I advise you to do the same."

"You're bringing such a negative energy, Victoria," Skye chided, "For all we know, this woman could be very good for Dani. I haven't seen her this interested in a woman in a long time, so I have a good feeling about this."

"Like I trust your judgment," Victoria scoffed, "The last girl you dated turned out to be an amateur pornstar who used our place to film when we were out!"

"Yes, I'm well aware. I had to deep clean the entire apartment every week for like, three months before you let me bring anyone else into the apartment," Skye replied with an exasperated eye roll.

"Okay guys, while I love the walk down memory lane and still cherish the hours we spent on pornhub trying to track down the videos featuring our apartment, Santana's going to be here any minute and I just really need you all to be cool, okay?" Dani pleaded as she looked around at her roommates, before focusing her attention on Victoria.

"I don't know why you're staring at me," Victoria huffed, "I'm always cool. And to prove it, I think I'll go put together a cheese plate to welcome your friend to our place."

"Not a cheese plate," Dani groaned as she looked at Bennett, who shrugged helplessly. They all knew that was Victoria's way of trapping guests that she wanted to interrogate.

"I'm just being a good host," Victoria shot back as she made her way to the kitchen, "Speaking of which, did you clean your room?"

"Yes, Mom," Dani joked with a smirk.

"Does that include clearing out the coffee mugs and dishes you've been hoarding in there and changing the sheets that I know you probably haven't washed for at least three weeks?" Victoria continued as she began assembling the platter.

"Oh shit," Dani said as she got up and scurried back to her room, hearing Skye and Bennett laughing at the predictable oversight. Dani hurried to get her sheets changed before walking out of her bedroom with an armful of mugs, cups, and bowls from the past week.

"Just put them in the sink, I'll clean them later," Victoria instructed as she put the finishing touches on her Instagram worthy cheese plate.

"Thanks," Dani said as she dropped off the dishes before turning to face her roommate.

"I'm just worried about you, you know," Victoria said quietly as she turned toward her roommate, "We both know you have a bad track record of choosing women who aren't good for you."

"I know you are," Dani replied, knowing that behind Victoria's uptight and neurotic demeanor was a kind heart, "But you don't need to be so worried. It's not like she's moving in, I hardly know this woman. Yes, she seems cool and I'd like to get to know her better, but you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. Just think of this as a casual hook-up…that might be staying here a few days."

Victoria sighed but gave a small nod, "Fine, but I still reserve the right to ask her some questions when she gets here."

"I didn't think avoiding that was even an option," Dani teased. They were distracted by the sound of a loud buzzing from the intercom. "She's here," Dani exclaimed, feeling her heart rate begin to pick up in anticipation of seeing the beautiful woman again. She made her way over to the intercom and pressed the button to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Santana," the voice crackled through the speaker, confirming the identity of the late-night caller.

"Come on up, third floor," Dani explained as she hit the button to allow her entry into the building. "Everyone please be nice, she's been through a lot today," Dani warned her roommates. She focused a final look of warning to Victoria, who gave an exasperated nod as she set down the cheese plate on the coffee table and settled back onto the couch.

Dani opened the door and took a step into the hallway to watch the elevator and wait for the other woman's arrival. After another minute or so, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal Santana, looking just as gorgeous, but noticeably more frazzled than when she'd last seen her. She had a rolling suitcase in one hand and a pillow and comforter tucked under her other arm. She stepped off the elevator and a smile quirked at her lips as her gaze landed on Dani.

"Do you have a thing for watching me from doorways?" Santana teased, and Dani realized this was very similar to how Santana had first seen her that morning.

Dani shrugged but a small smile appeared on her face, "Not really, I'd watch you from anywhere, I'm not picky."

Santana chuckled as she maneuvered her things down the narrow hallway toward the apartment.

Dani couldn't help but focus her attention on the fluffy comforter and pillow tucked under Santana's arm, "I know everyone likes to make jokes about how poor they are living in New York, but we are fortunate enough to have our very own bedding here, you didn't have to bring your own."

Santana finally reached where Dani was standing and gave a small shrug, "It's not mine, I stole Berry's comforter and Hummel's pillow. If they want to kick me out after everything I've done for them, I want to make sure they at least sleep a little less soundly tonight."

Dani chuckled at the explanation as she led Santana into her apartment; she knew her roommates had heard the entire exchange and she was certain Santana's last statement hadn't done anything to reassure Victoria that she wasn't crazy.

"Well, welcome to our place, these are my roommates Skye, Victoria, and Bennett. Everyone, this is Santana," Dani made the introductions before shutting the front door.

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash here," Santana greeted the others as she dropped the bedding by her suitcase.

"No problem at all, it sounds like you've had a hard day," Victoria said, her tone cheery and smile overly sweet, "We were just about to have some wine and a snack if you'd like to join us."

"That sounds like exactly what I need," Santana replied, glancing over at Dani who gave a small nod and led her over to the seating area. Dani knew Santana was playing right into the trap Victoria was setting to keep her there, but she also knew it was best to get this part of the evening out of the way and hope her roommate didn't scare Santana off.

Santana claimed a spot on the loveseat while Dani went over to pour them both a glass of red wine. She handed Santana a glass before taking a seat beside her.

"So Santana, I'm sorry to hear your roommates kicked you out. What happened?" Victoria asked, putting on her best expression of sympathy and concern.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Dani told Santana, annoyed that Victoria couldn't give the other woman five minutes to settle in before the interrogation began.

"It's fine," Santana said with a dismissive wave as she took a sip of her wine and focused her attention on Victoria, "To properly tell this story, I need to start at the beginning - I moved to New York a couple weeks ago and have been staying with two friends from high school - Rachel, who is the most annoying, conceited diva I have ever met, and Kurt, who is only slightly less annoying, but every bit as arrogant, and definitely more feminine."

Dani chuckled at that assessment as she sipped her wine. As much as she didn't want Santana to have to face the third degree from her uptight roommate, she had to admit she was interested in learning more about the other woman.

"Sharing a large loft with only curtains for privacy with the two of them has been bad enough, but to make things even worse, Rachel has been shacking up with a guy who looks like a walking billboard for bad plastic surgery. I knew from the start there was something off about this guy," Santana said, pausing to take a sip of her wine, "As soon as I moved in, I went through the entire apartment while everyone was out…"

"Wait, you went through all your roommates stuff?" Skye asked, "That seems like a major invasion of privacy."

Victoria shrugged off Skye's comment, "I mean, it's important to know who you're living with. Personally, I think a lot of murders could have been prevented by people properly screening their roommates."

"Thank you," Santana said as she waved a grateful hand towards Victoria, "Anyway, I was going through Donkey Face's stuff and I found a wad of 1200 in cash."

"That's a lot of money to have lying around. What does he do for a living?" Bennett asked.

"It is a lot of money," Santana agreed with a smirk, "Especially for a 20-year-old NYADA student who has never mentioned having a part-time job. He also had a pager, I only knew what it was because my dad was a doctor. And Brody clearly hasn't been to med school, though I'm sure he's very familiar with hospitals with the amount of silicone he's had injected in to his body."

"He's clearly a drug dealer," Victoria said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Who else has a pager and stacks of cash?"

"My thoughts exactly," Santana said with a smile, clearly happy at having been validated, "I told Rachel as much and of course she thought I was lying and asked Brody about it and he said he's a 'cater waiter'," she put the job in air quotes and rolled her eyes, "Which is obviously absurd because if anyone could make that much money by slinging trays of hors d'oeuvres, it would be the most highly sought after job in America. It would also mean the show Party Down has been lying to me, and I refuse to believe that."

"Plus that doesn't explain the pager," Dani pointed out, "Unless catering emergencies are a much more serious matter than I realized."

Santana grinned at Dani and the blonde felt her heart race at how beautiful the woman's smile was, she returned it before taking a sip of her wine as she tried to collect herself.

"The lame excuse seemed like a total cover up, which is why I decided to confront him and tell him to stay away from my friend and our apartment," Santana explained.

"And you decided to do that through song at his school?" Victoria asked, her questioning tone indicating she still didn't understand the part of the story that Dani had told her earlier.

Santana shrugged, "In high school, everyone settled arguments through song," she explained, "Also, whenever Brody was at the loft, Berry was always practically glued to his side, so it wasn't like I could get him one-on-one to talk, so I had to go to NYADA and catch him at a time my roommate wasn't hanging off of him."

"Fair enough," Dani said with a nod, not needing any further explanation.

"So what's your plan now that your roommates have kicked you out?" Victoria asked, clearly trying to get a sense of how long Santana was planning on staying in their apartment.

"Technically, they didn't kick me out. They gave me the choice of laying off of Brody or leaving, and I obviously chose the latter because no way in hell am I going to sit idly by while he continues to do whatever shady crap he's doing," Santana explained, "So now I just need to figure out what he's up to so I can prove to my roommates that I was right."

"Will your roommates forgive you even if you prove that you're right?" Skye asked curiously, "It sounds like there's a lot of negative tension there."

"It's always been that way," Santana replied with a dismissive shrug, "We were mostly enemies in high school, at least, Rachel was my enemy. Kurt and I were pretty neutral. But after all that we've been through together, they still let me move in when I showed up in New York. And things have been going pretty well besides the whole Brody mess. I know that as soon as I find out what he's up to, they'll feel bad for doubting me and practically beg me to come back. Those two have absolutely no street smarts, I have no idea how they survived this long in New York without me."

"Well, I'm happy to help however I can with figuring out what Brody is up to," Dani offered. "It's really shitty of your roommates to take his side over yours."

"Right?" Santana said with a huff before smiling at Dani, "And thank you, I'm glad at least someone believes me."

"Oh, I definitely agree that guy is up to no good. I mean, he has a _pager_," Victoria said with a look of disgust before shaking her head and standing up. "I have an early day tomorrow, so I have to get to bed. It was nice meeting you Santana."

Bennett stood up and started helping his girlfriend clear the dishes and glasses from the coffee table, "Yes, it was very nice to meet you and I'm sorry for everything you went through today with your roommates," he added with a sympathetic smile directed at Santana before he followed his girlfriend to the kitchen.

"She certainly has him well-trained," Santana whispered to Dani, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"He really is, you should have seen him when she first brought him home. Couldn't even wash a dish, and now…" she glanced over her shoulder to see Bennett scrubbing the dishes while Victoria moved around the kitchen putting the leftover food and wine away.

Santana chuckled as she also glanced towards the kitchen before returning her gaze to Dani. As they held each other's gaze, Dani could feel the chemistry that had been there this morning returning full force.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too," Skye said, and Dani quickly glanced over, having nearly forgotten there was someone else in the room. The smug look Skye was giving her was a clear indication her friend was aware of the sexual tension between Dani and Santana and she gave a playful wink as she passed by the blonde.

"I suppose I should finish giving you the tour of the apartment," Dani offered as she stood up and Santana followed her lead. She walked across the living space to her bedroom and pushed open the door, "This is my room, where we'll be staying tonight…at least, if that's okay with you. I could always take the couch."

"I don't think that's necessary, I'm more than okay sharing the bed," Santana replied, her tone flirtatious.

Dani smiled at Santana, feeling excited at the thought of sharing a bed with such a beautiful woman. She continued the tour by pointing out the bathroom as well as the half-bathroom that was right by her room.

"I'm going to get changed," Santana explained as she headed back towards her suitcase, "I'll meet you in your room?"

Dani nodded her agreement, unable to keep her gaze off Santana as she grabbed her suitcase, leaving the pillow and comforter on the floor by the door, and headed into the half-bath. She couldn't be sure, but she felt like she was picking up on signs that she might not be getting much sleep tonight - which would be more than fine by her. She changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tee shirt before heading into the full bathroom at the other end of the hall.

After brushing her teeth and making sure she looked good and was prepared should things go the way she was hoping tonight, Dani emerged from the bathroom and headed back towards her room.

She opened the door to see Santana already in her bed, sitting propped up against the pillows. She had a low cut tank top on, which offered Dani a generous view of her cleavage, and the bottom half of her body was obscured by the covers draped over her lap.

"You coming to bed, Dani?" Santana asked, her tone decidedly seductive as a smirk played on her lips.

Dani grinned as she made her way across the room, knowing the night was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to colour_outside_the_lines for reviewing/editing. Next chapter contains smut!


	3. Rush Rush

Dani climbed onto the free side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Her body was positioned towards the beautiful woman beside her and she wondered if she should lean in and make a move, or wait for Santana to initiate.

"I never said thank you for letting me stay here," Santana said as she shifted onto her side and smiled at Dani.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you called me. I was wondering when I would hear from you after I gave you my number, I never expected to have you in my bed so soon," Dani teased with a playful wink.

Santana chuckled at that, "Well, I'm very appreciative and would love to properly thank you…"

The implication in Santana's words was clear and Dani felt her heart rate pick up, "I definitely won't say no to that, as long as you know you don't owe me anything." As much as she wanted to take Santana up on the offer, she wanted to make sure the other woman didn't think she had to do anything she didn't want to.

"Oh I know," Santana replied, already leaning closer until her lips met Dani's.

Dani felt a rush of excitement flow through her as she began to kiss Santana. She'd been thinking about the gorgeous woman ever since she watched her performance at NYADA and now, only 12 hours later, she was getting to kiss her, which would hopefully lead to acting out some of the many fantasies that had been going through Dani's mind all day.

It didn't take long for Santana to deepen the kiss, her tongue was quickly welcomed into Dani's mouth as she shifted even closer to the blonde, pressing her body close to Dani's right side.

Dani teased Santana's tongue with her own as she lost herself in the passionate kiss. She slipped one arm around Santana to keep her in place, with her hand pressed firmly against her lower back, a mere inches from the incredible ass that had been on her mind all afternoon. Her other hand moved up to the back of her neck, her fingers spearing through the long, dark locks.

Santana pulled back slightly, her teeth gently tugging Dani's full lower lip before she put some more space between them. The distance was only temporary as Santana adjusted so she could straddle Dani's legs before leaning in to resume the kiss.

Dani's hands quickly resumed their previous position, keeping Santana close as she eagerly returned the kiss. After a long moment of enjoying the increasingly fervent kisses, she let her right hand wander lower to grab hold of Santana's ass, pushing the other woman harder against her in the process.

Santana let out a sound of pleasure as she pulled back slightly to fix Dani with an amused smile, "So you're an ass girl, huh Dani?"

Dani was disappointed at the loss of Santana's lips on hers and her brain was too clouded with lust to fully grasp the question, "What?"

"I can gauge what a woman's most interested in based on whether she goes for my ass or my boobs first, you went for ass, so you're an ass girl," Santana explained with a smirk.

Dani chuckled as she caught on to what Santana was saying and gave her ass a playful squeeze, "I'm an everything girl," she replied with a grin as she checked out Santana's stunning body.

"Everyone's more into one or the other, I was just interested to find out your preference."

"I really don't have a preference though," Dani insisted, "I'm more than happy to give your boobs attention too."

"How generous of you," Santana said with a laugh before leaning in for a quick kiss, "Believe me, every part of me wants attention from you, but first…" she smirked as she grabbed hold of Dani's pajama shirt and began lifting it over her head.

Dani had no objections as her shirt was removed, she watched as Santana's gaze swept hungrily over her now naked torso. A moment later, Santana's hands joined her eyes in appreciating Dani's chest and the blonde gasped and arched further into Santana's touch. "I take it you're a boob girl, then?"

Santana grinned as Dani threw her earlier comments back at her, "Oh definitely," she replied as her hands continued to massage her breasts, "Though from what I've seen of your ass, it's amazing. Might even be good enough to make me question if I'm secretly an ass girl after all."

Dani laughed and couldn't help but be happy about the boost to her self-esteem, "Well, you have my permission to explore my body as much as you want to help you make up your mind about what you prefer." Feeling bold, Dani shifted out of Santana's grasp so she could stand next to the bed. She turned her back to the woman watching her with a look of confusion and hooked her fingers in her shorts, sliding them down her legs as she gave Santana a great view of her ass. When she turned back around, she couldn't help but smirk at the lustful stare she was met with.

"Yeah, I think I'm definitely an everything girl," Santana decided, causing Dani to laugh as she crawled back on the bed.

"I told you that was a thing," Dani replied with a smug smile. She realized that she was now completely naked while Santana was still clad in pajamas. Although the woman's revealing tank top and tiny shorts didn't leave much to the imagination, Dani still wanted them gone. She began to lift the tank top, pleased when Santana shifted to help her remove it. Once she'd removed the shorts as well, Dani took a moment to fully take in the woman lying in her bed.

"Damn, you are insanely beautiful. Do you know that?" She asked as her gaze wandered over Santana's form.

"I mean, yeah. That's why I'm here right now; if I'd been unattractive, you would have kept right on walking by that room in NYADA this morning," Santana pointed out.

Dani laughed as she shook her head, finding Santana's confidence in her looks to be a huge turn on. "Now you've got me thinking about that performance," Dani admitted as she ran her hands along Santana's thighs, "And if I remember correctly, you are very flexible and I can't wait to test that out for myself."

"You'll get your chance," Santana promised as she grabbed one of the blonde's hands in order to pull her closer, "But first, I want to take my time thanking you for letting me stay here."

Dani didn't argue and simply allowed herself to be pulled back up and into a searing kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss, allowing Santana to roll her over onto her back.

Santana pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Dani before leaning down to start placing kisses along her clavicle and down to her breasts. The blonde let out a moan as Santana's tongue teasingly circled one of her nipples before her mouth closed over it and she sucked roughly.

"Fuck," Dani murmured as her hand instinctively raised to grip the back of the other woman's head.

A pleased smile played on Santana's lips as she withdrew her mouth and moved over to give the other nipple the same attention.

Dani let out a soft whimper and pressed her thighs tightly together to try and ease the throbbing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this worked up before sex and wasn't sure if it was an indication of just how long it had been since she'd last gotten laid or if it had more to do with how insanely hot and talented Santana was.

The dark-haired woman noticed the way Dani's thighs were clenched together and she smirked, placing a final kiss on her breast before shifting backwards. She took hold of her thighs and slowly parted them, her gaze darkening with lust as she caught sight of the moisture pooled there.

"You are seriously so hot," Santana commented as she settled on her stomach between Dani's legs, "Have I mentioned how happy I am that you just so happened to catch my performance today?"

Dani chuckled, but the sound quickly turned into a moan as Santana took a long, unhurried lick through her folds. She kept her gaze focused on the other woman as she took her time tasting Dani, slowly teasing her with her tongue.

When Dani found she couldn't take any more of the teasing, she slipped her hand in Santana's dark hair and gently encouraged her towards her clit and held her there. Fortunately, Santana didn't seem to mind the redirection and began focusing her attention on the bundle of nerves.

Dani hummed out her appreciation for the attention her clit was getting. She knew with how ridiculously worked up she was for the other woman, it wouldn't take her long to get off. She was pleasantly surprised to find out how good Santana was with her mouth; it wasn't that she thought that she would be bad, but she figured a woman as beautiful as Santana could easily get laid anytime she wanted even if her skills were only mediocre.

Santana increased the pace of her tongue against Dani's clit, causing the blonde to arch her back with a moan. She could feel her orgasm beginning to build and knew it wouldn't take much longer. Her hand tightened its grip on Santana's hair, causing the woman to let out a quiet moan against her pussy, which only turned Dani on even more.

"So fucking close," she murmured as her gaze focused on Santana; she found that the visual of such a beautiful woman eating her out really added to the sensation of a talented tongue working her clit.

Seemingly encouraged by the comment, Santana added even more pressure and only a few moments later Dani hit her peak. She bit her lip hard to try and quiet her loud moan, knowing her roommates would not appreciate being woken up by loud sex.

Santana continued to tease her clit with her tongue for another moment before kissing her way back up Dani's body.

Dani held her arms open for the other woman to cuddle close as she tried to catch her breath, knowing she would need a minute to recover before returning the favor. "You are really good at that," she said as she stroked through Santana's hair.

Santana chuckled as she placed a kiss to Dani's neck, "Thanks," she replied, her confident tone indicating it was not the first time she'd been told as much, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Dani grinned and continued to lazily stroke through her dark hair as Santana placed soft kisses along her neck and jaw. When she recovered enough energy to move, she shifted and encouraged the other woman on her back.

She moved over so she was straddling Santana's waist and leaned in to kiss her while her hands came up to massage and tease her full breasts. Santana seemed to appreciate the attention as she roughly bit Dani's lower lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Dani eagerly welcomed the intruding tongue and continued to kiss her deeply while her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, causing Santana to moan into her mouth.

Eventually, Dani pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch her breath as she continued to tease Santana's breasts. She adjusted her position to move between Santana's legs, causing the other woman to part her thighs and reveal her dripping center.

Dani bit her lower lip and shook her head as her gaze wandered appreciatively over the woman beneath her, "Your body isn't fair."

"It isn't fair?" Santana questioned with a chuckle as she watched Dani checking her out.

The blonde nodded as she used two fingers to slide through Santana's wet folds, gathering some of her arousal before rubbing over her clit, "Yeah, it's not very fair for one person to have so many flawless features - those tits, that ass, your thighs, your stomach, that face…"

Santana chuckled, although the sound came out slightly breathless as she parted her thighs further to allow Dani's fingers more room to work her clit. "You're one to talk," she replied as her gaze moved over Dani's body, "You're fucking sexy and your body is incredible."

Dani smiled at the compliment but gave a small shrug as she continued to rub tight circles over the sensitive nub, "I still say it's not fair," she replied with a playful wink.

"I disagree," Santana protested, her gaze locking with Dani's, "Because you get to do anything you want to this body...I don't think there's anything unfair about that."

"Fuck," Dani muttered, the words shooting straight to her center. "Yeah, that's…that's fair," she agreed with a nod. She leaned in to hungrily claim Santana's lips with her own while she slipped two fingers down to slowly slide into Santana's drenched core.

Santana gasped, the sound muffled by Dani's mouth against hers. She spread her legs even wider to give the blonde plenty of room to begin thrusting her fingers while still kissing her.

Dani pulled away from the kiss and glanced down before letting out a low chuckle, "Damn, you really are flexible," she commented as she noticed how wide Santana's legs were now spread.

"You have no idea," Santana replied as she brought her legs up to rest against Dani's shoulders with a proud smirk.

"Show off," Dani teased, but her lustful gaze indicated how turned on she was by the display of flexibility. She didn't waste time increasing the pace of her thrusting fingers, smiling when she was rewarded with a soft moan.

Dani never knew just how worked up she could get by fucking someone else. Sure, she'd gotten turned on before while taking care of a woman, but that didn't compare to just how hot and bothered she was getting while watching Santana's reactions as her fingers roughly thrusted in and out of her core.

"Damn, you've got good fingers," Santana said, her eyes slipping closed as she focused on the sensation of Dani fucking her and bringing her closer to climax.

The blonde grinned at the compliment and increased her pace, curious to see just how hard and fast the other woman could take. She marveled at how easy it was to roughly thrust her fingers in and out in this position, with Santana's legs over her shoulders. Clearly the show of flexibility was not only extremely hot but also useful.

"Yes, god, harder!" Santana encouraged her as she opened her eyes again to hold Dani's gaze.

Dani could tell the other woman was close and eagerly complied with her request and briefly paused to slip a third finger inside before resuming her hard and fast pace.

Santana gasped and tightly gripped the bedsheets as whimpers and moans began falling from her mouth with nearly every thrust. It wasn't much longer before Santana cried out Dani's name as she came, her back arching off the bed.

Dani couldn't help but grin as she watched the gorgeous woman fall apart underneath her; it was such an incredible sight she didn't even care if her roommates were going to be angry with her tomorrow for the disrupted sleep.

Santana tiredly let her legs slip from Dani's shoulders as she struggled to catch her breath. "Well damn," she murmured as she ran a hand through her dark hair, "Here I was trying to thank you for letting me stay here and then you go and fuck me like that…I feel like I have a lot more thanking to do."

Dani laughed and a proud smile formed on her lips, "Trust me, getting to do that was reward enough. You don't have to thank me for anything."

"Maybe I don't have to, but I definitely want to," Santana replied as she caught hold of the blonde's hand and pulled her closer.

Dani let herself be pulled towards Santana; she couldn't ignore the way her body responded to the idea and she could tell she was more than ready for another round. "We probably have another hour or so before my roommates get pissed and start yelling at us to keep it down," Dani joked.

"An hour, huh? Well, it's not ideal, but I can work with that," Santana replied with a grin as she captured Dani's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to deluce for reviewing/editing (and a belated correction to the A/N for the last chapter when I credited her archive username colour_outside_the_lines instead of her fanfic username). I wish I was cool enough to have multiple people reviewing my stuff, but alas, it's just her.

Also, I forgot to mention, and it may be very obvious at this point, but the story and chapters are all titled after Paula Abdul songs.

I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! If you have any prompts for Dantana fics/oneshots let me know! My girlfriend and I have been in a writing mood during the quarantine so now's the time for requests if you have them.


End file.
